The effect of airflow and wind on objects has been studied for centuries. As early as the 1700s, aerodynamic testing has been carried out by controlling the airflow past a test object or model. By the late 1800s, wind tunnels were being utilized to provide a controllable airflow for experimental testing. Constant air speeds in the supersonic range were achieved by the mid-1900s. However, the ability to replicate testing with time varying airflows remains limited. In general, dynamic wind simulation is performed using numerical modeling and analysis.